


jealousy

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: "OH you're jealous!"
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Starter from [here](https://nalanoola.tumblr.com/post/614287432048836608/sentence-starters)
> 
> Hdvxjxhxh oh boy parksborn >:)
> 
> 1\. I know this was probably originally asking for msm parksborn, but this is written with tasm in mind. Mainly bc it was easier, and it doesnt specify what parksborn hehe
> 
> 2\. It’s supposed to be a fluffy prompt, but uh, it’s a bit angsty at the beginning
> 
> Prompts are still open :D

Peter loved Gwen. Harry could see it in his eyes. The way he talked about her.

Harry leaned against the corner of the elevator as he tried to calm down. Gwen was right here. She was perfect and he knew why Peter loved her so much. She would forever be his.

She said that their relationship was complicated. Exactly what Peter said. As much as Harry would like to say that Peter cared, he would always care for _her_ more.

There parts of him that wanted to be saved. Peter was the only chance he had. But- Harry wondered…

He pushed the thought away, retreating to his office.

* * *

Peter didn’t stay away like expected.

He would show up at random times in the day to talk to Harry, to give him things, to remind him to eat. To keep him from doing anything brash, probably.

And he’d sometimes complain about Gwen, who had left for England quite some time ago.

Harry only listened.

“Don’t you think it’s Felicia’s job to like, tell me to eat?” He wanted to know, one day when the other was draped over the couch in his office. Peter didn’t, couldn’t care, could he?

“What do you mean?” Peter had turned his gaze to him.

“Like, uh,” Harry started, “You come in here to tell me things every day, and isn’t that Felicia’s job?”

“I’m your friend?” Peter spoke, blinking.

“Oh.”

They lapsed into silence.

* * *

When Gwen had returned from England, she surprisingly went to Oscorp first, after her family, of course.

It wasn’t for any work either.

It was for Harry.

She walked into his office in all her perfect glory, her blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders. She smiled at him and gave him a hug.

“Why are you here?” He asked, watching her as if there was some evil motive.

“Peter’s worried about you,” She sighed, “And I also need something to do before I talk to him. He’s terribly lovesick and I can’t deal with that right now.”

“He’s worried about me?” Harry breathed, “Why?” Lovesick?

She stared at him, exasperated, “You actually can’t tell, can you?”

“He can’t care about me,” Harry shook his head, “Peter cares about _you_.” He looked away from her, “The way he talks about you and the way he would mention you, and you’re perfect and I’m _not.”_

“Oh,” It was almost as if realization dawned in her eyes. “You’re _jealous_.”

“What?!”

“He cares about you, Harry. He tries to help you because he cares. And God, I’ve had to listen to his lovesick rants _every day_ at this point. I’m getting tired.”

“What?”

“He loves _you.”_

* * *

“Gwen says I’m jealous,” Harry said the next time that Peter came in, albeit a bit nervously.

Peter gave him a look.

“She says that you love me.”

“And?” Peter spoke slowly.

“I’m pretty sure I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt over at [nalanoola](https://nalanoola.tumblr.com)!


End file.
